Magala's Tale
by Player2jack
Summary: Magala, the name assigned to the beast of the Cataclysm. Just a fun thing I chose to do, do not take this as fact. There is some fact on the Magalas in here, but not all of it is true. Also, MH4/MH4U spoilers do appear, though I do not tell you what is a spoiler or not. Tread with caution. Rated T for the game it comes from. Note: This is more of me making a backstory, not a story.
1. Gore Magala

Gore Magala, the juvenile Magala, born of what is known as the Frenzy lives to make other monsters, be it a Great Jaggi or Rajang, become consumed to its "parent." What is known of this virus is that, when a monster is afflicted with it, it needs to cause chaos and destruction to live, essentially going mad, only to become what is known as an "Apex" monster, gaining its senses and power to utilize the Frenzy. Don't cause enough, and it perishes. If a human is afflicted with the Frenzy, it doesn't kill them if they fail to fight it off (a few cases in the Guild states that it does, but only because they didn't pay the fee), but rather weakens the person by weakening their resistance to Frenzy-infused attacks and removes or stops (has not been discovered which of the two happen) their natural healing abilities. Some hunters say that their vision clouds up, or everything seems darker. But when a human fends off the Frenzy, hunters have said they feel more powerful and immune to the Frenzy for a period of time. Gore could be seen as an abomination to this world, but is only another integral part of the world's balance. Gore is an orchestrator of death to the world's creatures, but this is just a child, a young being that is just doing what it's supposed to do.

**You have no idea how fun it was to write this. See you for the next Magala!**


	2. A Ranty Rant with a Note

**Okay, so some douche read this story and reviewed the following:**

mh:boring

**M. H. Colon. Boring? First off, the hell does that even mean? Second, you just incurred a rant. I apologize beforehand to anybody who might get offended.**

* * *

**Okay, let's start off with this: ****This is a fanfic. If you do not like it, okay, that is your opinion. If you are going to review, Anonymous or as a User, at LEAST explain to me why you think so.**** I ****_know_**** this story isn't the best or what you expected, I typed the whole damn thing (Three chapters. Not much, but still something for me.) in a day! I typed it because it seems like everyone, IRL or in-game, makes Gore seem like the devil and Shagaru (spoilers, by the way) an angel or demon cloaked in white. I wrote this to express a bit of an opinion of mine: they are just doing what they were created to do. They aren't monsters, we are.**

**Think it like this: Monsters attack the people in the games because they felt threatened or they entered the monster's territory, etc.. The people then want it dead for the reason that "It attacked us!" They pony up a reward for someone or some group, specifically trained to kill these creatures, to get it out of the way, be it for their protection, net income, or whatever. Then the monster sees a few people, who draw their swords, hammers, lances, and axes or brandish their bow or gun, and break its legs, its horns, its wings, even sever its tail, beating it to death just so they don't have to be a merchant or whatever. You, the hunter, just killed that Diablos because someone thought to cross through its territory, that Gravios because some rich man wanted it to die since it can easily live in volcanic areas, etc..**

**The point of me bringing it up? Hunters aren't hero(in)es, just mercenaries that can't run a business, sell a product, make a product, etc., and the game paints that image for you, that you are a hero(ine) and you slaughtering all these creatures is helping everyone. No, not really. It only works so well, then another monster does the same thing and you have another job. Solution without needless bloodshed? Find a way around the problem without fighting. All those wyverns die just because somebody was too selfish to find another solution. Of course, capping a monster is another solution, but chances are it could return to the same place.**

**...**

**Wow. Way to go me. I sound like a total dick, the douchiest of douches, for bringing you fellow hunters down, reconsidering your choices, all that jazz. And that's because someone needs to for you to think.**

**Look, you do not need to like my story. I'd appreciate it if you did, but life is full of disappointments. Just tell me how I could improve my writing so it isn't boring or lame or whatever. I allow Anonymous people to review because I'd like to hear your opinions and the reasons why you feel this way.**

* * *

**Now I feel like I need to apologize for this. This rant was not needed, but maybe it is needed. I think I know why you think this story is boring, don't get mad at me if I don't get it right. Now, maybe you don't like it because you don't know how I felt when writing it? I don't know, but I feel that maybe thinking the way I was may help.**

**Now, how did I think? I thought that this was like a journal of info on monsters a hunter told a Guild representative, and these are the pages on the three Magalas, them being Gore, Shagaru, and Chaotic Gore (Really Jack, tell them now what the chapters will be on? No wonder why you don't do well in life...). This is what I thought like what a good... background, I guess, on this story would be, a journal of a Guild rep's with info on the Magalas.**

**I'm sorry for putting you through this, and just... Don't be a dick on the Internet, it's not nice for producers of content like YouTubers or us Fanfic writers, and generally could bring us down. Besides, it was your choice to read this story, don't hate on us after getting this far.**

**As always, I have been Jack Haughey a.k.a. Player Jack, and I will see you in the next chapter of this story or perchance another story. Until then, later.**


	3. Shagaru Magala

**Forgot to mention this, but I do not own Monster Hunter. I own my copy of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate and my New Nintendo 3DS, but not the rights to either of them. You may continue now.**

* * *

Shagaru Magala, the fully grown adult Magala, is the being known for the Cataclysm. Legends state that Shagaru is the emperor of the world, waiting to take its throne back from the sons of man, and the Frenzied and Apex monsters are Shagaru's soldiers. This legend, when looked into, says that the Frenzy is able to let Shagaru control the minds of Frenzied and Apex monsters, though no signs of this have been shown, only aggression to whatever monster comes near it. Some legends say that Shagaru is the angel that will save the world, and that the Frenzy is a tool to help lead us to a better place. While this theory is out there in the realms of insanity, it is still plausible and would explain why the Frenzy exists. The only part of this theory that doesn't make sense is the Frenzy being a tool for Shagaru to use to lead us to a better place. Gore is equated to death or something related to death, and it also spreads the Frenzy, meaning that "Death" is using something to save you from him. What we do know that a Gore, when killed close enough to shedding, will come back to life to shed its scales, making it a Shagaru and hold a grudge to whatever killed it. For those reasons, the Guild does recognize it as both Shagaru Magala and "The Reincarnation of Light and Darkness." Even though all this characterizes Shagaru, it is just doing what it is meant to do.

**If you want a cookie, tell me where Shagaru's nickname comes from. See you for the final Magala!**


	4. Chaotic Gore Magala

**Still don't own Monster Hunter, just my copy.**

* * *

Chaotic Gore Magala, a mystery of our world. In the tales of the Cataclysm, it states Gore Magala causing chaos, shedding to become Shagaru Magala, it's reign of terror, and it's eventual takedown. What isn't mentioned is this, what is known as Chaotic Gore Magala.

The storytellers of the Cataclysm, the Guild, and the rest of the world have no idea on how Chaotic exists or comes to be. What we know is truly limited, but Chaotic is apparently an adult Gore that failed to shed all of it's scales, causing about half of it having the black Gore Magala scales, the other half being the golden-white Shagaru Magala scales. As such, it possesses traits of the other Magalas, namely the mannerisms of a Gore, strength of a Shagaru, and a few unique attacks with many Shagaru attacks. While this is the case, some think that the Gore failing to completely shed into a Shagaru is a flaw in the Gore's body, others believe it is the Gore being childish and stopping it's shedding, while the Guild thinks a completely different cause is it.

They think that even Gore is susceptible to the Frenzy, but it acts in a completely different way for Gore than any other being: The Frenzy acts like a limiter to becoming a Shagaru Magala. They mean that the Gore needs to spread the Frenzy to a certain amount of Large monsters, but how many they don't know. If they don't, the Frenzy takes hold of it and interrupts the Gore's shedding, driving it to be more ferocious in spreading the Frenzy to others. Some believe this is permanent, while others think that it can finish it's shedding at a later date after inflicting the Frenzy to enough monsters. Maybe they need to do it to just one monster, and every extra monster adds to its power, maybe they need to do it to twenty, we won't know until we find a way to communicate with it and even then, they might not even know. Chaotic is a mystery of nature, just like how the Everwood shifts it's notable areas around.

**Yeah, this chapter was, for the most part, false. A Gore becomes a Chaotic Gore due to trauma or interruption during the time it's shedding, and that just doesn't do it for me. I feel this makes Chaotic more... Dubious, mysterious, and maybe even badass, if the other Magalas weren't already. I might continue this and go into the Frenzy or Frenzied/Apex monsters. I may even make a story based on the tales of the Cataclysm. Also, yes, I know, the Cataclysm is actually called The Calamity, but I don't care,it's the Cataclysm to me. See you in a later story or chapter, depending on what I do, everyone!**


End file.
